


[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水⑧

by Holothurian



Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·表象原作向+内核怪奇设定·风格介于克苏鲁和日本民俗传说之间·北信介的设定介于人与人外之间，由于其非人的属性存在特定时期性别的可流动性，但出生时是男性最终也是男性·感觉预警说这么多已经开始剧透了，总之希望各位可以抱着宽容的心态来读这篇文❤·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836235
Kudos: 4





	[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水⑧

读高中的时候，温水淋浴就会勾起他们的欲火。  
海水表面的平均温度大约在17摄氏度到19摄氏度之间。从20米到200米的深度，海水的温度会随着深度的增加而发生匀速而显著的降低。但湿衣会保证他们的体表温度在安全范围里。他们喜欢湿衣的一个重要理由就是这样的体感温度让他们感到怀念而眷恋。比人类的平均体温低一点，比海水的平均温度高一点，就是北前辈的温度。  
还有什么能比心上人的体温更让青春期的男孩子欲火焚身？  
在海面一百米以下的地方，他们的脑袋就是年糕，而水压是呼啸而至的年糕锤。压力挤压着肋骨，水流攥紧了心脏。  
挤压着肋骨，攥紧了心脏。  
恍惚之间，他想起了很多。记忆和时间变成不可控的乱流，将他的思绪卷入混沌的旋涡。

他们被那个人抓住了心脏。  
从东京回来之后，宫治就意识到了这一点。而鬼知道有没有意识到这一点的宫侑依然像个傻子，傻乎乎地把一些根本不好笑的笑话转发给北信介。  
「等等等等等等！我先洗我先洗！」  
明明那家伙只会盯着手机屏幕傻笑，跟他抢浴室倒是跑得飞快，一边跑一边脱衣服，丢得满地都是，活该被老妈痛骂。  
白痴兄弟自然有老妈揪着耳朵教训。他拿过侑没来得及锁屏的手机，沉吟片刻，打了一行回复上去：北前辈，抱歉打扰了，晚安。  
他猜北前辈肯定是无奈地笑一笑然后回复晚安。他猜对了一半。北前辈的回复内容是，晚安，治。  
即使在很多年后宫治依然记得那一瞬间的震撼。就像第一次被蒸汽烫伤，就像第一次切到手，就像第一次卖出自己亲手制作的饭团。突然之间大脑丧失了对身体的支配，双手不听使唤，出溜儿一下手机就滑了下去，掉在沙发上。  
他有好多想问北前辈的事情，但他一个字也打不出来。恐惧？兴奋？或者是某种人类尚未为之命名的情感？他最终还是什么都没说，甚至一度忘记了呼吸，直到他愚蠢的兄弟甩着湿漉漉的脑袋抱怨他乱动自己的手机的时候才醒过来。隔了很久他才壮起胆子绕着弯子问北前辈怎么能分出是侑还是他，北前辈给了他一个无解的回答，说，凭感觉。  
这个说法特别模糊又特别无懈可击。但后来他知道北前辈没有说谎。因为他们和那个人几乎成为一体。你会弄混自己的左手和右手吗？显然不会。别说是一句话了，他相信只要北前辈愿意完全能辨认出每个字分别是谁敲出来的。  
但当时他只是浑浑噩噩去洗澡。青春期的男孩子多是急性子，将慢悠悠享受泡澡的做法视为老年人行为。他和侑平时洗澡往往就是淋浴一下抹点沐浴液就结束战斗。他的脑子还木着，直接扳动了花洒开关。  
水是凉的。  
那时候新年刚过没多久，差不多到了冬天最冷的时候。宫治一直不理解都是平成年代了为什么还有人放着好好的热水不用专门用冷水来做苦行僧修行，更别提他那个堪称享乐主义的兄弟了。所以被凉水淋了个满头满脸的他有点不知所措，随即发现这水其实也不是那么凉。  
准确地说是温水，稍微偏凉一点点，就像是……就像是……某个夏天大汗淋漓后停留在他们身上的温度。  
身体的反应比思绪更快。  
他硬了。  
青春期嘛，懂的人都懂，男生随随便便就能有反应，因为一个念头或一张图就支棱起来也是常事，有时候放着不管也没事，自己会消停的。反正那天也没什么事情，他就顺手解决了，大喘气的时候水滴落在了他的脸上、唇上和舌头上。  
——这个味道不对。  
在过于耀眼的纯白意识领域里，慢慢浮现出这样的想法。  
宫治不知道自己为什么会这样想，只觉得口干舌燥。  
急匆匆地弄点沐浴液随便抹抹，他赶时间把身体洗干擦净。他忽然明白了为什么宫侑要把混水阀调到这个位置。他完全能够想象出那家伙刚才在浴室里做了什么，而且肯定比他更快。  
「都是你的错！」  
等他走回起居室，发现他的白痴兄弟把脚搭在沙发扶手上，堂而皇之拿着上面贴着他名字的桶装冰淇淋在吃，还咬着勺子甩了两下。  
「谁让你擅自终结话题了啊！我想跟北前辈说的还没说完呢！之后再怎么发信息北前辈都不理我了！」  
「你是不是傻？」  
宫治故意用轻蔑的表情和轻蔑的语气说道，趁着兄弟气得跳起来放松警惕的机会抢回了勺子和冰淇淋，用最快的速度通通吃完。  
「混蛋治！」  
「白痴侑，已经到了北前辈的就寝时间呀。就算你狂轰乱炸北前辈也不会有回复的。」  
「原来是这样！」  
发现自己没有被北前辈嫌弃的宫侑突然心花怒放，也不和他计较冰淇淋的事情了——呸！是他要和那个白痴计较偷吃他甜点的罪过才对。于是等到第二天，宫侑打开自己轻到不可思议的便当盒的时候发现里面是空的——他早上趁着兄弟没注意的时候吃掉了老妈做的三明治，连渣都没给对方留。  
而在那个夜晚，他梦到了北前辈。  
梦里依然全是碧蓝的海水和金色的旋涡，满得快要溢出来了。梦不仅有了颜色和声音，还有了温度和味道。温度是三十六摄氏度左右，味道是叫他们魂牵梦萦的清甜。那股美妙的滋味勾住了他的舌头，他的喉咙干燥得像下一秒就会死掉似的。他喊出了一个名字，把自己惊醒了。那个名字的尾音还在他的耳朵里旋转，他听到了自己喊的是什么。  
「——北前辈。」  
是的，是北前辈。  
在判断那样的感情究竟是什么的时候，他根本找不到「爱情」以外的选项。  
北前辈的眼睛是金色的旋涡。  
北前辈的体温是三十六摄氏度。  
北前辈的味道……在那之后没过多久，他就尝到了，北前辈的眼泪是甜的。  
环保组织天天叫嚣着全球变暖冰川融化，但冰川融化跟他们有什么关系呢，还不如附近超市的特价有意义。他不在意冰川是否融化，他只在意北前辈开始解冻。台场一行仿佛改变了那个人的温度，北信介渐渐变得像一个「人」了。虽说平时依然总板着一张脸欠缺表情，但偶尔也会像正常人一样和身边的人有说有笑。他们倒是不介意北前辈跟人有说有笑，他们只介意和北前辈有说有笑的人不是他们。  
听到阿兰转述在回家路上遇到猫咪北前辈竟然笑着摸了摸猫头的时候，宫侑眼中的嫉妒浓郁得快要滴出水来。宫治至今没有搞明白他的兄弟是嫉妒阿兰更多一点还是嫉妒猫咪更多一点。那个白痴硬是要挤到三年级前辈中间，特别是阿兰和北之间，还故意把自己的头发揉乱使劲在北前辈眼皮子底下晃来晃去，不用说就是在期待北前辈来揉揉他的头，帮他整理头发。按照当时的情况判断，侑大概是同时嫉妒着二者吧。  
宫治当然不像兄弟那么幼稚。他以前不太懂为什么在某些故事里的凶手那么喜欢把被害者做成标本保留在最美的状态，但看到那时候的北前辈他好像有点似懂非懂。如果北前辈在别人面前一直都是封冻的冰川该有多好，他想，那个人啊，应该只在他们面前融化才对。  
发新队服的那一天，他们并不惊讶北会拿到1号的队服。要论治的想法，北前辈要是还拿不到一件队服才是怪事。但手捧队服流泪的北信介把他们吓了一跳，惊吓程度堪比从后山跌落。宫治不知道该怎么形容当时的感觉，勉强要说就是有人往肚腹最柔软的地方用尽全力狠狠砸了一拳。最初他以为那种忽地令人窒息的感觉是疼痛，但实际上并不是。不仅不是疼痛，反倒是某种疼痛的反义词，比三十六摄氏度的温水淋在身上还要立竿见影。  
那是无法用常理度量的兴奋才对。  
宫治的反应比所有人更快，抢先一步翻出纸巾递给北前辈。他知道自己这看似温柔体贴的行为根本就是动机不纯。如果可能的话他甚至想抢来北前辈用过的纸巾紧紧攥住不让任何人抢走，但北前辈自己收好了纸巾，他只能默默走开。  
幸好，他手上还留了一滴。  
或许北前辈本人并没有注意到，他递纸巾的时候有一滴泪水落到了他的掌中。泪水温温的，就像那个人的体温，却烫得他浑身哆嗦。宫治几乎耗尽全部意志力克制住自己的冲动，才勉强坐回原来的位置装出若无其事的模样。他苦苦等待，度日如年，好不容易才等到宫侑扭头分神的机会。在那一瞬间，他低头舔掉了掌心的泪水，就像一只偷食的猫。  
北前辈的眼泪是甜的。  
甜甜的，但也不是很甜。不是布丁或者冰棒的甜味，而像是甘甜的泉水，梦里似曾相识的味道。那种感觉就像……不是他饮下一滴水，而是他变成了一颗水滴，一颗雨滴，落入湖泊，落入河流，最终融入大海。  
不对，他渴望的归宿不是大海，而是——  
目光所及之处，是北前辈湿润的双眼，压倒性的金色旋涡。  
他看到侑咽了一口口水，又在不知不觉间露出牙齿。一滴水想要融入大海，一滴水又想要吞噬大海，这样可笑又疯狂的冲动，恰恰就是他们对北前辈的迷恋。  
他们对北前辈的迷恋与日俱增。

「治前辈！店里都已经收拾好啦！」  
「好呀，辛苦啦。」  
新来的工读生元气满满地朝他挥手。  
这名工读生是赤木前辈介绍来的，说是高中毕业后准备直接就业，但还没想好到底要做什么，就想在毕业前尝试一下餐饮店铺的工作。为人诚实勤快，手脚麻利，按照正常时薪计算的话简直是他赚了。  
「这些饭团带回去给家里人吃吧，趁热。」  
宫治把刚刚做好的饭团装进保温袋里，叮嘱道。  
「谢谢老板！」  
工读生喜笑颜开地接过袋子，一溜烟儿地跑没影了。  
跑得快就对了，这正是他想要的结果。  
摘下帽子，锁好门，宫治打算先冲个澡填饱肚子再去北家。反正等侑训练结束时间也不早了，没必要着急。  
自从宫饭团店的经营走上正轨，老爸老妈就把店铺所在房屋的管理权整个移交给他，搬去临近乡下的老家去住了。营业结束之后，只要没有熟人来烦他，整套房子就是他一个人的天下。他一边往浴室走一边脱掉上衣，把微微潮湿的衬衣搭在肩膀上。  
然后，汗水冷却后的温度让他想起了北前辈。  
宫治从来不相信童话。  
在他愚蠢的兄弟还以为圣诞礼物是圣诞老人送来的时候，他就知道礼物是老爸亲手买的包装是老妈亲手包的。没有王者才能拔出的宝剑，没有从竹子里出来的公主，也没有能载人去龙宫的乌龟。他连童话都不相信，更不相信会有童话般的爱情。那种故事里动不动就爱得死去活来的等上十年二十年的爱情，在他看来就是纯粹的幻想故事。  
现实当然不是幻想故事，却像是恐怖小说。  
他本来就对恐怖小说兴趣缺缺，在见识过βιβλιοθήκη里的藏品之后就更不屑一顾了。那究竟是一些怎样的存在啊，只是目光接触到那些亵渎的符号和图案，甚至不必读懂其中含义，他就觉得自己仿佛散发出米饭变质的味道，成为了精神上的异形体。如果哪天他在醒来后突然发现自己或者兄弟变成了一头巨大的难以名状的怪物，他也不会感到惊讶。  
而讽刺之处在于，他们对北信介的爱简直就像一个脱离现实的童话。  
宫治长出一口气，打开了花洒。  
时过境迁，现在的他已经可以用过来人的视角来审视高中那段狂热得不可思议的岁月。那时的他们不正常，那种极度的异常性包裹在对排球的狂热和对食物的狂热里，显得似乎也可以理解了。毕竟青春期就像是一场高烧或者是一场烂醉，无论做出多么疯狂的事情都容易被接受。  
来饭团里吃饭的客人偶尔也有些神神叨叨的，比如有个奇怪的大叔就吃着吃着突然念叨起「到底是我的意识想吃饭团还是我的身体想要饭团」。事到如今宫治依然无法确认，那段岁月里到底是他们想要北前辈还是他们体内的忘忧水想要回归本源。年轻人常常会把冲动当成年轻，而人类的大脑更是惯于欺骗和矫饰。  
他一直觉得自己挺俗的。就算没想过放弃也冒出过放弃的念头，就像没有厌倦也产生过厌倦的抱怨。在北前辈消失的那一瞬间，源于「忘忧水」的不可思议吸引力应该也一并消失了才对。通俗一点说就像完事儿后的贤者时间，涌现出一股倦怠的松懈感。但他们没有。亲眼看着那个人消失的记忆就像具有极强的腐蚀性，已经将他们的感知消融殆尽。他们浑浑噩噩了好久，身体遵循本能和习惯行动着，而脑子里只想着北前辈的事情。  
那段日子里他的思绪是一团乱麻。他不知道自己是怎样熬过去的，只知道自己在想北前辈。慢慢的，混沌的脑海开始沉淀，澄清的脑汁也可以重新运转了。然后他们发现生活里的每个细节好像都藏着那个人。就像梅雨季的绵绵细雨，无孔不入，没有终结。  
花洒喷出的水是理所当然的三十六摄氏度。  
老爸老妈搬走以后，会住在这边的人主要是他和侑。除非有亲友借宿，否则他们洗澡前根本不用碰混水阀。调整好的温度永远是三十六摄氏度，是北前辈的体温。  
头发和肩膀被温水淋湿，宫治满足地叹了一口气。这样的水温强烈地让他感受到他还活着，仅次于深海的水压。每次沐浴在这样的水流中，他和他的身体都会像十七岁的少年一样活力四射。

「逊毙了！」  
身后的宫侑咆哮道，就像没教养的大型犬。  
「啧。」  
排球反震的隐痛还残留在他的手掌上。这种痛法不对劲，证明他击球的角度不对劲。  
「治，先下来。银，你上。」  
监督喊道。  
「是！」  
「……是。」  
宫治一边甩着手一边往场下走。侑那个混蛋居然还作势想踹他一脚，被他灵活地躲过了，趔趄一下差点摔倒。他的心情不好，想都没想就走到了北前辈身边。等他站稳，抬头一看发现那个人近在咫尺，心脏就像脱离血管的牵绊在胸膛里狂奔起来。  
如果排球是饭团做的就好了。  
望着在场上全情投入兴奋不已的兄弟，宫治胡思乱想。  
如果排球是饭团做的，他肯定能拿高中第一，不，能拿世界第一也说不定。  
他离北前辈太近了，鼻子都能闻到那种不可思议的甜美味道。他背在身后的双手不自觉地动了起来，弯曲合拢，用力又松开，就像要把整个体育馆的空气都捏成空气饭团。  
「治。」  
那个人在叫他。那一秒他真的好希望自己手里捏个饭团来减压。哪怕没有饭团，捏个排球也好呀。他紧张地以为自己会被说教，但那个人只是看着他，轻声说了一句「辛苦了」。  
他松了一口气，然后变本加厉地紧张起来。  
队内练习赛而已，上场打了半个小时而已，根本不用以「辛苦了」来慰问。北前辈不可能无的放矢。唯一的答案只可能是那个人看穿了他内心的冲动。  
而被别人看穿内心不可告人的冲动，永远是最叫人害怕的事情。  
他想拔腿就跑，又舍不得远离北前辈。他们畏惧北前辈就像畏惧天敌，北前辈吸引着他们就像磁铁的N极吸引S极。  
「北前辈对你说了什么！」  
中场休息的时候宫侑急匆匆地跑过来逼问，用肩膀使劲撞他，就像缺乏教养的柴犬。  
「北前辈说爱我，你信吗？」  
都不用对方回答，他就在侑的脸上看到了满脸的「打死我也不信」。  
那时候他并不知道自己的胡言乱语说对了一半，但至少他觉得他们肯定是爱着北前辈的，爱到让他怀疑自己不是一个潜在的精神变态者。  
就在那天晚上他们做了同样的梦。在本应黑暗到伸手不见五指的海洋深处，他们看到了湛蓝的海水和金色的旋涡。旋涡变成了北前辈的形状，摸起来却是水流般的质感。他们撕下了那个人的手脚吞咽下肚，入口就变成奇妙而甜美的液体。而他们的肠胃和肢体都泛起难以言喻的饱足感，比打完排球吃完饭团更加充实。他吃掉了那个人的双手双脚，侑也吃掉了那个人的双手双脚。北前辈包裹着他们又亲吻了他们，像水一样柔软，又像水一样崩解而无迹可寻。当他想要伸出手拥抱那个人的时候，猛地抓了个空，从梦中惊醒。  
那段时间他和兄弟早上一起并肩洗内裤可以说是常态了。洗内裤本身没什么好害羞的，意外的是宫侑那家伙居然期期艾艾地开口。  
「那、那个啊，就是那个，如果梦到把喜欢的人撕碎吃掉，是不是……不太正常呀？」  
「我也不知道那样正常不正常。不过，以你的为人，让人想撕掉你倒是挺正常。」  
「胡说！我哪有！」  
「就算是在梦里把北前辈撕碎吃掉，在现实中你还是要收敛一下，特别是你的眼神。昨天银都问我了，担心侑最近是不是跟北前辈有仇，简直是用杀人的目光看着北前辈。」  
「才没有！我那是热情的目光啦！热情！懂吗！」  
热情倒是热情，治腹诽道，可惜那是过于灼热的饥饿，是想要把那个人吃干抹净的冲动。  
这不正常。  
但他们别无选择。  
「你在做什么呀！治！」  
听到老妈愤怒的责骂，宫治下意识地以为侑又在做蠢事，却发现那家伙幸灾乐祸地望着自己。果然，随后老妈就气呼呼地嚷出了自己的名字。他有点迷茫，低头看看手中的东西，突然明白了为何会挨骂。  
他想着北前辈，不知不觉间饭团就越做越大，现在手里捧着的饭团快要有一个排球那么大了，大得就像漫画里超夸张的大饭团。他本来是在做明天午餐要带的饭团，结果饭团已经大到大号便当盒也塞不进去的程度。  
「没事，等会儿我当夜宵吃，不会浪费食物的。」  
老妈生气大概是觉得他把米饭当玩具吧。要是因为他们能吃就生气，估计老妈早就气成爆炸的河豚鱼了。宫治不以为意地说着，继续往排球大小的饭团上拍海苔，还仔仔细细洒了不少烤熟的白芝麻。  
「我可不会帮你吃的！」  
宫侑一边推卸责任一边往后推，或许是打算用手机拍下这个超级大饭团发给北前辈当成今晚的谈资。他做饭团的时候就在想北前辈的事情，再次想起那个人更让他饥火中烧。他抱着饭团狠狠啃了一大口，就像要吃掉那双金色的眼睛。然后他一口接一口地吃了起来，就像要吃掉北前辈。  
北前辈会是什么滋味呢？  
如果北前辈的滋味就像北前辈眼泪的滋味，那他一旦咬下第一口肯定就会忍不住一口接一口地吃起来，直到把那个人吃干抹净，用舌头舔光最后一点残渣。如果是北前辈，他觉得自己能一口气吃光一个身高一米七几体重六十多公斤的男人，何况一个区区排球大小的饭团。舔干净掌心的最后一粒米，他再次抬头，发现老妈和兄弟都瞠目结舌地望着他，就像他刚才生吞活剥了一头哥斯拉似的。  
「啊，可恶！」  
隔了良久，宫侑才懊恼地喊道。  
「我忘记按录像了！要是拍下来发到网上绝对会火呀呀呀！标题我都想好了，就叫『萨姆豚大暴食』！」  
「你能活到现在真是一个社会学意义上的奇迹。」  
宫治诚恳地对兄弟说。  
宫侑能活到现在还没被人在小巷子里一刀捅死，肯定是多亏了自己平日里与人为善。  
那时候的宫侑喜欢吃饭，宫治喜欢排球。要说有多么喜欢，必然是比普通人的喜欢激烈很多的喜欢。但这样的喜欢还在正常的范畴之内，可以美其名曰「热爱」。然后那时候的宫侑喜欢排球，宫治喜欢吃饭。这种喜欢就完全是病态的执念了，然而常人往往以为这是热爱的体现。  
当然，以上全部是表象。  
所谓表象就像是人类习以为常的大海，阳光沙滩波光粼粼，最多加点珊瑚礁啦无害的色彩鲜艳的小鱼啦，偶尔看见一只海龟就要大呼小叫惊喜好一阵。但海洋的绝大部分都在人类习惯的视野范围之外，用俗套的比喻来说就是「水下的冰山」。  
人们看到的「喜欢」只是海水的表面。而他们对北信介的喜欢，则是海面之下的一整个大海，会让人罹患深海恐惧症的那种。  
宫治还记得他们在国文课上曾经学过某个著名作家的文章。而在同一位作家的另一部小说里，垂垂老矣的主人公是个不折不扣的老变态，觊觎年轻儿媳的脚，想摸又想舔。国文老师在上面分析修辞手法，他们这个年纪的男孩子就在下面嘻嘻哈哈嘲弄作者是个恋足癖。换成个普通人这样的妄想被人发现肯定会社会性死亡，但著名作家就是不一样，津津乐道于这么猥琐的事情都能成为文学名著。  
但那时候觉得那件事恶心的他们还是太年轻了。  
毕竟，想要品尝心爱之人的味道，是再正常不过的冲动，无论是用手摸，用鼻子嗅，还是用舌头舔。  
望着跑在前面的北前辈被汗水打湿的后颈，宫治突然理解了作家那种奇妙的修辞手法。充满生机的肌肤就像是被汤汁烫熟的新鲜海鳗，在滚滚热气间绽放出洁白晶莹的花朵。  
啊啊，好想尝一口呀。  
尝一口吧。不，一口不够，远远不够。舔一口只会让喉咙更渴，咬一口只会让肚子更饿。但如果不吃第一口肚子永远也不会饱，所以必须开始吃第一口——  
「治。」  
那个人对他说，侧头望向他。那双眼睛是可以搅碎一切的金色旋涡，吸引他像梦游一般靠近对方。而根深蒂固的饥饿唤醒了他。四周静悄悄的，没有队友也没有路人，与他们为伴的只有他们的影子。他的影子压住了北前辈的影子，他也把北前辈压在围墙上。  
他看到了北信介的汗水，晶莹的明亮的，在下午的阳光里闪着金色的光。那就像是一滴诱人的蜂蜜，又像是液态的树脂。他以为自己是狩猎蜂蜜的人，但攥住他心脏的手告诉他，他更可能是一只无知的虫子，正在走向被琥珀包裹的死路。  
他会吮吸那滴汗水，他想咬断那人的脖子。  
「你是宫治。」  
被他压住的北信介没怎么挣扎，而是拍了拍他的手——他一度这样认为，却发现是另一样东西自然而然地滑进他的手中。隔着保鲜膜触摸到米粒和海苔的质感，他就像快要中暑的人忽地被丢入冰水，清醒了也愣住了。  
「你是宫治，而我是北信介。」  
那个人重复道，就像念诵咒语一般。饭团仿佛在他掌中膨胀发热，恰似尚未消退的欲望。但他的理智已经挤进脑子里。老鼠急了也会咬猫，兔子急了也会踹鹰，不过等他们清醒过来之后会立刻拔腿就跑。而众做周知，北信介是宫兄弟的天敌。  
他竟然把他们的天敌压在了墙上。  
宫治不是退开的，而是跳开的。他跳得那么高那么远，一定破了自己的个人记录。转过身来的北信介深深地凝视着他，他以为对方下一秒就会向他扑来。  
「……我是北信介。」  
那个人低声说，声音小得快要听不清。宫治捏紧了手里的饭团，一秒后又因为意识到那是北前辈做的而赶紧松开。  
「北前辈？」  
他隔得远远地问候对方，往前走了两步又往后退了三步。他有多想靠近那个人就有多么害怕靠近那个人。  
「界线。」  
北前辈说，声音轻而短促。  
「名字是最初的界线，界定了一个人的范围……『北信介』就是我的界线。而你是『宫治』，无可替代的『宫治』。」  
那个人走到了他面前。他颤栗着，无法逃开也无法迎合。北信介向他伸出手，没有碰到他的手，而是碰了碰他手中的饭团。  
「如果这是重要的『界线』，那么，请按照你真正的想法来做呀。」  
说出这句话的时候，眼前的人是旁人眼中最最「正常」的北信介。  
「就算很饿，也请先忍耐一下，等部活结束后再吃。」  
宫治确信对方抬起手想要拍一拍自己的肩膀。他看见浓郁的金色在那个人的瞳孔里一闪而过，但最终对方的指尖只是轻轻拂过空气。  
「耽误了一些时间。跑起来，治。」  
稻荷崎男子排球部的队长对他说道。那个人以身作则自己跑了起来，每一步的长度都像测量过一般整齐一致。  
治把饭团塞进裤兜里，看到后面的泊油路面上跃出一个熟悉的影子。是侑。除了他和北信介，其他人都被通行的列车拦在栏杆后面，耽搁了好几分钟。侑是最先追上来的人。当宫侑跑到他跟前的时候，北前辈的后辈刚好从他们的视野里消失，只留下一点晃动的影子。哪怕只有那一点点影子，也让宫侑露出了牙齿。  
「北前辈呢！」  
宫侑问。  
「部活结束后我有事情要跟你说。」  
他答非所问，他是故意的。  
那时候的他们不知道「忘忧水」的存在，也不知道这种凌驾于精神与肉体之上的冲动会不会愈演愈烈。他喜欢排球，但并不像兄弟那么喜欢排球。就像北前辈所说的那样，如果要为「宫治」这个个体划定一条足以定义自我的界线，那么仅靠对排球的喜爱是远远不够的，根本不足以抵御那股让他不再像自己、甚至不再像一个独立个体的疯狂冲动。  
而他兜里的饭团可以。  
他们已经二年级了，也该考虑未来的就业进路。如果说侑理想的职业与排球有关，那么他理想的职业肯定与饭团有关。随着那股冲动变本加厉，排球已经无法缓解他的焦虑。他需要定义「宫治」的专属解决方案，而不是一味与兄弟看齐。这么显而易见的事情，却像是他长久以来的盲点，一直存在，偏偏他从未注意到，直到被那个人点明。  
但是，即使谈话对象是侑，这也不是能够轻易说出口的事情。不如说正因为对方是侑，下定决心开口反而更难。  
原因在于他们远胜普通兄弟的羁绊。  
如果说孪生子比普通的兄弟姐妹更亲近，大概是因为曾在母亲肚子里共度的那段时光和一起出生的经历。而他们比别的双胞胎的联系更紧密。他们不仅一起出生过一次，还一起死过一次，还一起重生了一次。  
在常识中，每个人只有一条命，而恋爱理所当然地包含独占欲，不会有人想和别人共同分享自己的恋人。但他们分享着同一个人给予的生命，也共有着对同一个人的爱。他们爱着同一个人，并不比他们被同样的生命连接在一起更不可思议。  
既然连「命」和「爱」都是一体的，或许他们就应该像同一个身体的左手和右手一样，永远生长在一起。  
但他是「宫治」，他的兄弟是「宫侑」。即使怀抱着同样的爱情，分享着同一条命，他们依然是不同的个体，有着不同的「界线」。排球是宫侑最重要的界线，却无法从冲动里维持住「宫治」的界线。  
那一天，宫治意识到，自己的将来不属于排球。

「喂！治！你还没好吗！」  
宫侑不耐烦地催促道。  
他的兄弟就是那种自己能若无其事迟到个半个小时但会对别人迟到几分钟大家责骂的混蛋。他的头发还没擦干净，对方就砰砰地踹起从里面锁上的浴室门。估摸着那家伙即将踹下一脚，他开了锁，再把门猛地往里一拉。  
「呜哇！」  
一脚踢空，宫侑踉跄一下跌跌撞撞进了浴室，可惜及时站稳了没能摔个狗吃屎，让他有点失望。他知道那个白痴肯定要跳脚骂他，所以及时开了电吹风最大功率，完全听不清对方在说什么。等他吹干头发，侑差不多也喷光了口水，时间刚刚好。  
「走吧。」  
他说。  
对他们来说，去βιβλιοθήκη和去自由潜水是差不多的事情，一定要两人一起行动才行。βιβλιοθήκη对精神的危险不亚于深海对身体的危险，哪怕有着北信介这个永恒的锚定物，他们依然需要彼此守望。  
他们熟门熟路地进了北家，和婆婆打招呼，就像他们是她的亲孙子。他们对βιβλιοθήκη的熟悉程度不亚于对自家卧室。侑深呼吸几次，抽出一本不知道用什么皮装订的画册，犹豫了很长一段时间才下定决心翻开。  
他望着宫侑，隐隐约约从兄弟看书的姿势里捕捉到一丝北前辈的影子。  
在北前辈离开他们之后，「忘忧水」应该也一并离开了。换句话说就是那些让他们为之冲动为之发狂的诱因消失了，但他们愈发感觉到北前辈正活在他们身上。或者说，他们想要活成那个人理想的模样，让那个人为他们骄傲。  
他们依然喜欢排球，他们依然喜欢饭团。  
宫侑去当了职业选手，而他开了叫宫饭团的饭团店。他们不会放弃北前辈，也不会放弃自己的爱好。而最妙的是，他们的爱好恰恰与北前辈的追求所重合。是排球帮助北前辈找回了常人一般的感情，而大米寄托了北前辈所向往的生活。  
只要他们为自己而活，就是他们为那个人而活。  
侑半开玩笑地问他，如果赚到足够多的钱，要不要回来打排球。他用问题回答了问题，问他，如果将来宫饭团变成连锁店，要不要来当个分店长。  
显然他们的答案都是否定了。他们分享着同样的生命，爱着同样的恋人，联系密切得胜过了所有血缘的羁绊，但他们终归是两个不同的人。  
「侑，」他说，「我觉得是时候了。」  
自由潜水的教练就像是他们的刹车器，常常故意调整他们下潜的深度，怕他们遇到危险。在他们第一次无视教练的警告准备越过水下一百米的深度的时候，宫治就是这样跟宫侑说的。而当他在βιβλιοθήκη里说出这句话的时候，毫无疑问就是想打开那个保险箱。  
那个保险箱是βιβλιοθήκη里唯一上锁的东西。  
要说哪样东西和βιβλιοθήκη最是格格不入，一定是保险箱。保险箱就是那种上个世纪七八十年代的企业会使用的一般金属保险箱，锁是数字密码需要转动的那种。和这里重重光怪离奇的收藏品相比，这个太过正常的保险箱就像是西装革履的上班族误入万圣节变装派对一样显眼。  
早在他们踏进这里的第一天，宫治就注意到了它的存在。如果说βιβλιοθήκη相当于异端的神社，那么那个保险箱里保存的一定就是神体。或者，换成侑的说法，就像是进入了迷宫，感觉到最终BOSS就藏在里面。  
没有练习过就直接下潜一百米的人是找死，没有练级就直接冲向最终BOSS的玩家是白痴。  
但宫治觉得这一点是个合适的日子，就像那一天他们顺利突破一百米的深度。  
宫侑什么都没说，直接走到保险箱前，蹲下来转动密码锁。  
没人告诉他们保险箱的密码是什么。宫侑毫不犹豫地按照他们的生日来转动密码盘。轻微的「咔咔」机械声之后，保险箱打开了。  
放在最上面的是北前辈给他们的第六封信。  
第六封信上只有一句话——「『我』在这里」。

「to be continued」


End file.
